Reunited Again
by Lissie Luv2003
Summary: Rose and her 8 year old brother Johnathon have ran from the academy only to be kidnapped by an enemy from their past, when Rose's one and only love finds her and her brother and they return to the academy. Will the monster of their past stay there, or will he return to take something he finds to be far more valuable to him than any moroi? (Please note that this is my first) Enjoy!
1. Relization

**Rose POV**

I wake up to hear my brother's blood curling scream. I always hated that sound knowing that I can't do anything to help.

God. I just want to know what happened to cause this kind of reaction from him. _Just think Rose._ I thought to myself. I couldn't remember. Until I saw him through the crack in the door.

 _That god for saken bastard. Is he not satisfied enough with the pain he's already caused us?_ With that thought, I remember what happened.

We had been running from the academy for a month. We left after our parents died in a car accident. My best friend Vasilisa Dragomir (Lissa, we call her) was with us. We were coming back from our vacation, and my parents and I were arguing about my constant partying. Johnathon and Lissa were trying to get me to stop because they hated to watch. We got into a wreck and both me and my parents were killed. Lissa brought me back, and her boyfriend Christian researched it. I'm shadow-kissed. Much like St. Vladimir's badass guardian Anna. Dimitri mentored me for a few months, before Johnathon and I left. We fell in love and got together a month before I left. I left _him_. _Stop! Rose, you had no choice._ I told myself that daily. I know he doesn't want me anymore. And I don't blame him.

We went to stay with my grandmother for a couple of weeks. She had a new boyfriend that liked to beat them. He killed my grandmother and I took Johnathon, and we left. We were running for a few weeks I had enough money to rent a room for a night. I went to get Johnathon and I breakfast that morning, and when I got back I found Johnathon knocked out on the bed. When I went over to him something hit me hard in the back of the head and I blacked out. Then I woke up here.

My small room had nothing but a single window and a rusted hook with chains that where linked to my wrists.

 _I'm gonna kill him._

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

I never thought I would ever want to see my Roza again. But I can't lie to myself. I still love her. I still want her. I will _always_ want her. After we apprehended Victor Dashkov, the academy allowed all guardians to re-train the psy hounds that were used in an attempt to kill Rose and the princess. They tracked Rose here, to a small cabin in the middle of the woods. We didn't need the hounds when we reached the out skirts of the woods. You could hear Rose's brother screaming for her to wake up. When we reached the house, we dispersed into our stationing. I went to the window that I was stationed at. _God, help her._

"Get away from him you bastard!" My Roza. Always wanting to protect her brother.

Then a man I have never seen walked in.

"Well, look who's awake." He spat. He wore a black t-shirt and denim blue jeans with red NIKE tennis shoes.

"Look who's still beating people to make himself feel like a man." She looks so fragile. She has a black eye and a cut on her head that is bleeding.

"I hope you like your room." He said as though she never spoke.

"I'm pretty sure Hell has better accommodations." She said trying hard to keep the venom in her voice.

"You'll tell me, won't you?" He lifted a gun and pointed it at her head. Just then, Alberta signaled for us to move.

I busted through the window and he grabbed the front of Rose's shirt, pulling her up to his chest pointing the gun to her head again, ripping the front of her shirt in the process leaving it to show her chest providing evidence of bite marks further toward her neck. Johnathon ran up behind the man with a knife in hand. When I relized what he was doing I lunged for the gun while he fell to the ground. He hit his head and was knocked out instantly.

I found the key to the chains on him and unlocked Roza's wrists, giving her my duster to cover herself with.

 _It's over,_ I thought. Now it's time to battle to keep _my Roza._


	2. Almost

**Rose POV**

Johnathon dropped the knife and ran to me. I grabbed him as soon as he was close enough to touch, and pulled him to me.

 _I almost lost him._

"Rose, we need to get you both back to the academy." Dimitri spoke up. Johnathon started to pull me up from where I fell, and I let him. He's always trying to protect me.

"Sissy, don't fight them. We really need to go back to the academy." Johnathon whispered, gripping to my waist. I bent over to inspect him. He had a broken hand, two black eyes, and a busted lip.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "It's my fault. I didn't protect you." I cried "I won't let _anyone_ hurt you again." I promised

* * *

"Rose, I-"

"Don't, Dimitri." I cut him off.

Johnathon, Dimitri, and I were in a standard academy SUV by ourselves. I was in the passenger side holding my sleeping 8 year old brother in my arms with Dimitri next to me driving.

"Rose, please." He begged. Seeing that I didn't reply, he spoke again.

"Lissa is still caring for the baby." My baby. Chelsea, my baby sister, is only three months old. I started to raise her as mine before I left. Lissa knew I needed to leave. Take Johnathon away for a little while. But she wouldn't let me take my baby.

"Chelsea." I whispered.

"She looks so much like you Roza. She's beautiful. She's always screaming at the top of her lungs." He smiled, and let out a little laugh. "Lissa likes to think that she's always screaming for you to come and pick her up, and laugh with her, and smile when she does something adorable. But you never do. Why did you leave her Rose? I know you love her to much to leave her without a reason." He looked over at me crying. "Rose, why did you leave?"

"I-I had to get away." I stammered. I looked over at him and I could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He was going to say something else, but Johnathon started waking up.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We're going to stay at the hotel you were last at. The others already went back to the academy." Dimitri told him.

"When do we go back to the academy?" Johnathon asked.

"A few days." Dimitri smiled.

"Since you're awake climb into the back you're killing my legs." I joked. So he did.

Twenty minutes later we were back at the hotel room. Since we're not at the academy we stayed awake during the day. So it's night for the moroi and dhampirs at the academy.

"Can we go to the pool?" Johnathon asked.

"I don't know. It's really hot outside." I said. But in all acutality I just didn't want Dimitri to see me in my bikini.

"Please?" He begged. God I hate when he does that. Now I know how Dimitri feels when I beg.

"Fine. Let me change." I grabbed my bikini and went into the bathroom.

Before I left the bathroom, I looked into the full length mirror to make sure I looked ok. I was wearing my royal blue strapless bikini top and matching bottoms that tied on the sides. Since Dimitri was gone to see if we could keep the room a little longer, I left a note. I wasn't worried about the bite marks Chris left when he drank from me because the guardians had brought Adrian Ivashkov, a spirit user like Lissa, to heal any injury that may have occurred.

"Sissy, hurry up." Johnathon chastised.

"Ok, ok." I smiled.

Then we were off to the pool.


	3. Love on the Mend

**Dimitri POV**

The hotel management allowed us to keep the room for a few more days. So when I said thank you I went back to our room.

When I got back I didn't see Johnathon or Rose, so I started to get worried, then I saw the note:

 _Dimitri,_

 _Johnathon wanted to go to the pool so I took him there. I really am sorry for leaving you without a warning or a valid reason._

 _-Rose_

I don't even care that she left. I would take her back in a heart beat. Because I love her.

When I got to the pool, nobody was there except johnathon and _my Roza_ , looking as beautiful as I remember in her swim suit. Johnathon was swimming and Rose was laying on her back in a chair tanning. I had changed before I came out here so I was wearing a swim suit and a black muscle shirt.

"Why aren't you swimming?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I don't want to right now." She replied keeping her eyes closed. Just then Johnathon jumped into the pool and splashed us.

"Johnathon!" She screamed. "Don't do that so close I dont want wet." She reprimanded.

"Sorry, sissy." He appoligized.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you hate me?" She asked finally opening her eyes and looking at me. The question hurt. Does she want me to hate her? Does she hate me?

"Why do you ask that?" I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Don't lie Dimitri. You have every right to hate me. I left you without saying anything or giving any sort of warning. Tell me that I didn't hurt you when I left. Tell me that you could ever love me after that. Our love was strong, but it wasn't that strong." She said.

"I could _never_ lie to you Roza. It did hurt when you left, but I could never hate you, because I never stopped loving you." I said, and it was true. I will never stop loving her. She was about to say something else when Johnathon spoke up.

"Dimitri, come swim with me. Sissy won't get in." I smiled then nodded. Rose closed her eyes then went back to tanning.

I looked over at the open supply closet and saw a clean empty bucket. I handed it to Johnathon and whispered.

"Throw some water on her." I smiled. He nodded then complied.

When he threw the water on her, she jumped up screaming, so I took the chance to grab her and toss her into the pool while she thrashed and screamed.

"You are so dead." She said to me. She chased me around the pool until I turned and caught her.

"You have the perfect chance to kill me now." I whispered to her.

"You can't hurt someone you love. Not on purpose anyway." She said as she looked longingly at me. I knew she never wanted to hurt me. I knew she was trying to protect her family. I don't only protect her because I love her, but because I know she doesn't try to do it herself. Her protection is _only_ for the ones she loves. I don't know why she left, and I don't care. All I care about is that I have her back. That's all that matters.

So instead of saying something back, I kissed her.

At first she was suprised, but then as the kiss deepened she wrapped her arms around me and I tightened my arms around her waist. Her small, beautiful, soft waist. The kiss would have lasted longer but Johnathon went under water, grabbed Rose's legs and pulled her under with him.

When we were all done laughing it was getting dark and Johnathon said he was getting cold. When we got back to the room Johnathon fell asleep instantly.

"Two arms that work perfectly fine, and you can't seem to put yourself under the covers." She muttered as she lifted Johnathon up and placed him under the covers.

"I want to talk to you." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ok," She said walking to lean on the wall in front of me "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you take Chelsea with you?" I asked.

"Lissa wouldn't let me." She said.

"Why did that stop you?" I asked trying not to upset her.

"Lissa said that if I was going to come back then I shouldn't have a problem with leaving Chelsea there. I knew I would eventually. I just didn't know when. I hated the thought of leaving her and you. I thought that I would have been back sooner, but... Well you saw Chris this morning." She said. She was on the verge of tears, I could hear it in her voice. "I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. I hated it, every moment I was gone I wanted to come back and be with you I loved you, I still do." She was crying now.

 _God, why didn't I go look for her? I should have done more to try to bring her back._

I got up off the bed and walked over to her. I wiped the tears away gently.

"I hated it more then anything when you left. I wished that you wouldn't have left without telling me why, but I will _always_ love you, and I will never stop. Not even if you beg me." I smile.

"I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, Roza. So much."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't." I cut her off. "I'll be fine, but please don't ever do that again."

"Ok."

"Come on. Let's lay down." I said pulling her towards the bed.

As soon as we layed down I turned the lamp off making the entire room dark. Rose, in my arms, turned on her side facing me only to make her hold on me stronger, and I could tell that there was something on her mind.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"Can we go to the cemetary tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said, but her question puzzled me. Why does she want to go to the cemetary?

But before I could ask she fell asleep. My beautiful, peaceful Roza. My love. My life. I can't live without her.


	4. Love and Dreams

**Rose POV**

I woke up in his arms. Dimitri is still sleeping, and at some point Johnathon crawled into our bed. It was very difficult to get out of bed without waking them up. Every time I moved Dimitri would pull me closer to him, and Johnathon would make little noises. Finally, I just gave up. Smiling I watched Johnathon and my love sleep. Eventually, Johnathon woke up and I convinced him to get up so I could do the same.

"Why did you crawl into bed with us?" I asked him as I filled the bathtub with water for him to take a bath.

"I had a bad dream." He said looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He nodded "Ok. Tell me."

"Chris had taken us like yesterday morning, but instead of me and Dimitri stopping him...He shot you, and you died." The tub was full so I reached over and shut the water off. When I looked back at him, he was crying.

"Shh. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is going to happen to me." I comforted.

"Will you sing to me?" He asked. I nodded.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticize, but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet you take you're aim

Fire away, fire away

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium."

"I love you, sissy."

"I love you too. Now take a bath. You're starting to stink." I said, fanning my hand in front of my nose, jokingly.

"Ok, but I don't stink." He said sniffing himself.

"If you're so sure then why are you smelling yourself?" I asked laughing. He just shrugged. As soon as I stood up, I walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind me. Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the bed, and when I went to walk by him he grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me down on his lap.

"I guess you sound as beautiful as you look." He said kissing me.

"Well, I think you're a little biased." I said, wrapping my arms around him as I straddled him.

"Trust me I am a lot biased." He smiled kissing me deeply. He licked my bottom lip, and I knew exactly what he wanted, but instead I took his bottom lip in mine and sucked on it. I was then rewarded with a small moan, had I not heard it I knew he would deny it 'takes away his tough image' he I bit his lip, and got up off his lap to get dressed. Once I was dressed he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist yet again, then leaned in to where his lips just barely touched my skin.

"You're such a tease," He whispered huskily. "You're gonna pay for that." My breath hitched, and I shivered. I could feel him smiling as he leaned further to kiss the corner of my mouth.

When Johnathon got out of the bathroom he was fully dressed in a yellow short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Johnathon started watching TV so I took the opportunity to brush my teeth. When I bent over to rinse my mouth out again Dimitri came up behind me and grabbed my hips.

"I don't taste that bad do I?" He asked huskily.

"No, but if you did maybe I would be able to find time to breath every once in a while when I'm around you." I turned and smiled. "I'm surprised you're letting me breath now."

"Not for long, Roza." He said, and then he kissed me. Like many of our kisses it was passionate, but there was something else. Aside from the love and passion there was hunger. He always wanted me, but not this much, and honestly if Johnathon wasn't here Dimitri and I would probably skip the cemetery and go straight to the bed. Finally the kiss ended.

"You need a shower." I said smiling.

"Would you like to join me?" He said. The lust in his eyes was very clear.

"And leave an 8 year old unattended? No thank you." I laughed.

"Fair enough, love." He kissed me one last time before I left the bathroom.


	5. Painful Memories

**Dimitri POV**

We're in the SUV with Johnathon in the back seat sleeping, and my beautiful Roza was up front with me.

"Why do you want to go to the cemetery?" I asked rubbing her thigh with my right hand.

"I want to visit my grandmother's grave." She said looking over placing her hand on mine.

"Rose, is something wrong?" She just shook her head. I'm not going to force her to tell me anything. She'll tell me when she's ready. I know she will.

"Dimitri?" She asked warily.

"Yes, Roza?"

"Can you stay in the car with Johnathon?" She asked, finally meeting my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over her cheek.

"No, I just want to go alone." She said. I didn't want to push the issue for fear of her becoming very upset. So instead, I just nodded.

She got out of the car and started looking for one specific stone.

 **Rose POV**

When I found my grandmother's grave, I didn't know whether I should be sad or beyond pissed. So instead I just sat down, and remembered all the time we spent together. It's one thing to hear that someone you love died, It's another to actually see them die.

 _God, what is wrong with my life_?

"Roza?" My amazing Russian. Why did I ever leave him.

"I saw her die." I whispered.

"Roza what happened?" He asked. I may not be looking at him, but the worry in his voice is obvious.

"It's my fault. I didn't do anything to stop it." I said more to myself than to him.

"Roza, Tell me what happened." He begged. He sounded like he might cry. I stood up and turned to face him. He worries about me too much.

"My grandmother called me and said that she wasn't feeling well so I left, and when I got there she was feeling better. I thought it would be a good idea to stay there and take care of her for a little bit, so I did. Then her boyfriend came back from the bar late that night...He was drunk...Johnathon got between us...And the damn bastard beat him until he was unconscious. Then he came into my room when he was done. He had a few more drinks, and he started touching me..." I took a breath. By now Dimitri was holding my arms, and pulling me to him protectively. "He raped me. I was going to leave, but I didn't want to leave my grandmother there with him, so I started locking my door. It only pissed him off, so he took the door off the hinges and burned it. He kept slipping into the bathroom when I showered, so Johnathon snuck up stairs once to stand in front of the door so he couldn't get in. I was starting to get undressed when I heard banging and shouting. I walked out of the bathroom and Johnathon had a broken hand. I punched Chris and he grabbed me by the throat and dragged me to my room threw me on the bed...My grandmother came in, and she starting screaming at him. He turned around and hit her. It knocked her out. He finished with me, and left to go to the bar. I was home sick one day. He came back early...He raped me again. My grandmother came home. He beat her to death. It's _my fault_. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I grabbed Johnathon early that day and we left. He found us at the hotel...Knocked us out and took us to that cabin where you found us." I was crying now. He had me against his chest trying to comfort me. "I wanted to kill myself so many times...But then I thought about you, and Johnathon, and Chelsea...I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to. I loved you guys too much."

"Roza. Roza, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He whispered in my hair.

"How could you possibly love me after you saw the bite marks. He made me a bloodwhore." I said looking up at him, like a damn child caught doing something they know they shouldn't.

"You didn't do it willingly, Roza. _You're not a bloodwhore._ And I could never stop loving you." He said sternly.

"How did I get so lucky? I have you and I don't deserve you. I have more than likely caused you pain multiple times." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I am the lucky one. And you'll be very surprised at how willing you are to go through tremendous amounts of pain for someone you love." He said kissing me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" But before I could answer Johnathon interrupted.

"Sissy, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling on my arm signaling for be to bend down.

"Nothing." I sniffed.

"When can we go back to the academy? I miss Chelsea and Lissa."

"I miss them too." I said.

"We can leave today if you want to, Johnathon." Dimitri spoke up.

"Yes!" He screamed excitedly.

"Ok then. Let's go back to the hotel and get your stuff then we can go to the academy." Dimitri said.

Once we were in the car ready to go to the academy, Johnathon automatically fell asleep.

"What is it with this car that makes him sleep?" I said astonished.

"Maybe he's just tired." Dimitri said locking my fingers with his.

"Has Chelsea been acting normal since I left?"

"Nobody has acted normal since you left, love." Dimitri said caringly.

"I'm serious." I said sternly.

"You mean you can be serious?" He said smiling. I'll admit even I had to laugh at that. He sighed. "She is very intelligent for a three month old. She has acted different. She hasn't smiled as much as she did when she was around you. But as soon as she looks at you she'll be back to normal. Everyone will." I was going to say something when Lissa's emotions pulled me into her body.

She was very overwhelmed. Nothing was wrong with her...Or the small creature that she carried in her stomach. My best friend was pregnant. Then Christian walked into the bathroom carrying one of my few reasons for existing. My Chelsea.

"Liss, why are you crying?" Christian said shifting Chelsea to the other side of his torso. "Did something happen to Rose?"

"No. She's fine. She's even listening to us now." She smiled.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, the worrying increasing.

"I'm happy." She said smiling. "I-I'm pregnant." She said smiling bigger (if that was even possible).

"Babe, that's great!" Christian exclaimed. Then he got a huge grin on his face.

 _I swear if he does what I think he's gonna do..._

I kept struggling to get out of Lissa's body, but I couldn't. Then he _kissed_ her-me.

"See you soon Rosie." Christian muttered. And all Lissa did was laugh. Then I finally got out.

"I'm gonna _kill_ that damn Christian Ozera." I muttered.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, but Christian won't be when I see him." I murmured. Dimitri must have heard me because I heard him let out a small laugh. "Lissa's...Pregnant." I said smiling.

"Roza, that's great, but is there a reason you want to kill my charge?" Dimitri asked jokingly.

"Lissa told him I was there, he knows I feel everything she feels when I'm with her, and yet he kisses her, then Lissa just laughs." I said irritably. But I guess Dimitri found that amusing because all he did was burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Johnathon asked rubbing his eyes.

"Dimitri and Christian are going to get hurt." I spat.

"What?" Johnathon asked, not fully awake.

"Nothing." I said.

"Sleep, Roza." He said.

"No thank you. I have no desire to witness them having sex."

"You're not going to see that." He chastised.

"I will if I'm sleeping when it happens." I muttered.

"Sleep." He ordered. Damn it was hard not listening to him when he uses that voice.

"Fine." I said, closing my eyes. Soon, I let the beautiful image of Chelsea, and Dimitri's wonderful Russian words lull me to sleep. The last thing I hear him say before I fall asleep is: Ya tebya lyublyu. I love you too, Comrade.


	6. Nightmare

**Dimitri POV**

When we reach the academy Rose is still sleeping. I know she hasn't slept much, so instead of waking her up I carry her to my room while Johnathon walks next to me. I know she wants to see Chelsea and Lissa, and though she won't admit it, I know she missed Christian too. God I love her.

I layed her down in my bed under the covers, and ushered Johnathon to the couch, which rolled out into a bed. Once he was asleep I walked back into the bedroom. Rose had shifted onto her side, and looked like she was having a nightmare, but I wasn't for sure. I took off my shirt and climbed into bed with her. As soon as I put my arm around her she looked at peace again. But it didn't last very long.

"Get away from me." She whispered. I have heard her talk in her sleep before, but she was never like this. "Don't touch me." She sounded panicky. "Leave us alone. Go away. Don't touch them." She was almost yelling now. Then came the sound that I hated the most...Her screaming. I knew something was scaring her.

"Roza." I tried to shake her awake. I am truly worried about her. "Roza, wake up. Roza! Roza!" Finally she woke up.

"Dimitri?" She whispered.

"Roza." As soon as I said it, she was clinging to me. I have never seen her this frightened. "What happened?" I asked worried.

"It seemed so real." She said almost as though she was disoriented.

"Roza, tell me what happened." I demanded.

"He-he k-killed you." She was crying.

"Who?" She didn't answer. "Rose, look at me." Her gaze finally met mine. " _Who killed me_?" I asked again.

"C-Chris." She stammered.

 _What the hell did he do to her to scare her this much?_ I thought.

"It's ok. I'm right here. I'm fine." I comforted.

"I should have never left." She sobbed. God I hate it when she cries.

"It's ok you're here now and you're safe. That's all I care about." I whispered.

"I love you, Dimitri." She said calming down.

"I love you too, Roza. Always."I whispered, pulling her to me.

Soon she went back to sleep. I should have killed that bastard the second I saw him point the gun at her. He will _never_ hurt her again. I kissed her forehead one last time before falling asleep breathing in her scent. My Roza. My beautiful, tortured, scared, Roza. It's my fault. I should have shown up sooner. It's my fault.


	7. Bad Sparky

**Rose POV**

I woke up in Dimitri's bed by myself. I know he wouldn't leave me here alone so I went out to the balcony attached to his apartment. Just as I expected he was here sitting on the ground, (because he has no chairs out here) reading one of his western novels.

"What is it with you and those damn westerns?" I smiled. He didn't hear me come out, so that was a plus because it's damn near impossible to sneak up on a guardian (especially this guardian). He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on his lap, causing me to straddle him.

"You know you love that about me." He smiled. Pulling my mouth to his.

"Especially that duster you're always wearing." I laughed, when we stopped kissing. "Why are you out here?" I asked. It was freezing so I know it wasn't to warm up.

"I wanted to watch the sun set." He said. "The sooner we get showered and dressed the sooner you get to see Chelsea and Lissa," He smirked. "And then you can kill Christian."

"Haha." I said. "Very funny." I kissed him one last time, longer than last time, and got up to shower and change.

When I walked out of the bathroom Johnathon was still sleeping, and Dimitri was waiting by the bathroom door smirking.

"What's that smirk about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said as if nothing was wrong, but I knew he was up to something.

"You are such a liar." I smiled.

"Prove it." He kissed my lips quickly, then as I began to walk away, he smacked my butt as he walked into the bathroom causing that smirk of his to turn into a full out grin.

Something was definitely up.

* * *

When Dimitri got out of the bathroom I woke Johnathon up and told him to bath, and change clothes. Then we headed out to Lissa's house.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hey Liss." I said as she grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"I missed you so much." She said when she started to let go.

"I missed you too." And then I remembered. "Where the hell is sparky?" I asked irritably.

"Right here Rosie." He said walking into the room smirking.

"Do you remember what I said to you the last time you called me that?" I asked moving toward him slowly.

"You said you would break my nose." He said suddenly scared.

"I was joking then, but now I have a real reason to break your nose. So, with that being said." I did a quick punch to his nose and was satisfied to hear a 'crack'. "You knew I was there why would you kiss her?"

"Don't worry I have no intentions on doing it again when you're there."

"Good."

After Lissa healed him, and then reprimanded me for doing it for 'no reason', she finally went back to wanting to spend sometime with me.

"Can I see Chelsea now?" I asked, becoming anxious.

"Yeah. She has a crib in the other room." She replied, standing up.

She led me to the other room where a small infant was making little noises to suggest she was awake. As soon as I saw her my heart jumped out of my chest. She's as beautiful as I remember.

"Chelsea." I breathed. Hearing her name, she rolled over to look at me. As soon as she saw me a huge grin broke across her face as she squealed in delight.

Her hair was just like mine. She has short locks of brown hair that looked like a dirty blonde in some lighting. She wore a pink onesie that had her name scribed beautifully on it along with some white socks that had pink polka dots on them. My beautiful baby girl.

I walked over to her, and lifted her from the crib. I kissed the top of her head, and cradled her in my arms. I looked over at Johnathon.

"Come here." I said softly, walking over to the chair that Lissa had in the room.

Johnathon complied with the help of Dimitri nudging him.

"Sit down, and hold your arms like I am." I instructed, and he did as he was told like always.

I handed him the baby seeing that he was big enough to hold her for the first time, and he took her happily.

"Be genital." I told him, keeping my hand under Chelsea's head.

"I missed you Chelsea." He told her, and she smiled; as did everyone else in the room.

"Seems as it's getting late, would you like to help me make dinner, Rose?"

"Yeah." I said, as I picked up the baby. Dimitri walked over and took her out of my arms as Christian ushered them into the living room.

As soon as we were in the kitchen Lissa started grabbing things from the fridge and pantry so we could make spaghetti and a salad.

"I was hoping I could keep the kids tonight." She said as she instructed me to boil a pot of water and start cutting lettuce.

"Sure, Liss. I think Johnathon wanted to stay anyway." I said smiling.

"Great thanks." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"I was gone for a month, you couldn't possibly miss me this much." I said jokingly.

"Longest month of my life." She muttered.

"I promise I won't leave again." I said hugging her.

"Good." She smiled and kissed my cheek again before turning back to making the meatballs.

 **Dimitri POV**

"Johnathon, I've been watching you hang around Chelsea for an hour and you still haven't given me a hug." Christian said acting like he has hurt.

"Sissy says you carry diseases." He replies, and I couldn't help but laugh. Christian gave me the death stare so I played it of as a cough, but I don't think he bought it. Oh well.

"She's right. That's why your job is to give them to her." Christian said, but before Johnathon could ask what he meant, Christian grabbed him and started tickling him until neither of them could breath. Johnathon may be a small 8 year old, but he can put up a fight. Just like his sister.

"Want to play dodge ball?" Christian asked, regaining his breaths. Johnathon looked at me.

"Don't look at me I'm not getting in trouble with your sister." I said smiling. Johnathon looked at the kitchen entrance, then at Christian and nodded.

"You're not playing with Christian's fire tonight." Rose called from the kitchen, and Johnathon looked worried that she could hear us in here.

Christian looked at Johnathon, and put a single finger vertically over his lips to signal for Johnathon to be quiet. Christian started to get up when Lissa added to Rose's statement.

"If he comes to the table with scorched clothes you're sleeping outside tonight, Christian Ozera."

We all laughed as Christian sat back down looking embarrassed. Even Chelsea, in my arms giggled with her own soft laughter.

I know Rose wants to raise her as her own, and honestly I have always thought of her as a daughter. But Rose has said that if for some reason Chelsea asks, she will tell her the truth.

"Is Sparky finally get the punishment a dog deserves?" Rose chastised behind me.

Christian sent a fireball hurling towards her, which she dodged easily, but Lissa's lilies weren't so lucky.

"Oh, you're really gonna be in the dog house when she see's this." Rose said.

"Hide them." Christian whispered harshly.

"I'm not getting my ass kicked for your outburst." Rose replied.

"Johnathon, can you do me a favor?" Christian asked.

 _Uh-oh..._

Johnathon nodded.

"I swear to God Christian, if he does it you're a dead dog. You are _not_ making him your accomplice." And she was _very_ serious. I looked at him and shook my head. Even Johnathon was scared to find out what his sister would do.

"Ne-never mind, Johnathon." Christian said nervously.

"Good. Dinner's ready." She said as she walked over to Christian. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped away. I'd be jealous if I didn't know that she was trying to scare him. She didn't have to try hard he was petrified.

We got up and walked into the kitchen. Christian purposfully stayed as far away from Rose as he could. She noticed and I could tell she took pride in it. We were all at the table when Rose finally spoke up.

"Calm down Christian. I'm not going to do anything. But Lissa might when she finds out what happened to her lilies." She said.

"What happened to my lilies?" Christian automatically looked at Rose like she was crazy. She just simply shrugged 'apologetically'.

"Oops." Was all she said.

"Dimitri, you won't lie to me. What happened to my lilies?" She asked me.

"I don't really want to get involved." I said.

"Too late." She replied coldly. "I'm not going to ask again. What happened to my lilies?" I sighed.

"Christian threw a fireball at Rose, and when she dodged it it burned your lilies." I said truthfully.

"Ok." Now _I'm_ terrified. Then she looked at Johnathon. "Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Liss, three people can't fit in that bed." Christian said.

"I know."

"So why are you trying to fit three people in it?"

"I'm not. I'm fitting two. Specifically the one that didn't destroy my flowers."

"So where am I sleeping?"

"The couch. For a week." He nodded, knowing better than to argue because that would mean more time on the couch.

Once we finished Rose helped with the dishes, while Christian cleaned the ashes that used to be beautiful lilies. Before we went home Rose said 'goodnight' to the kids and Lissa. When it came time to say goodnight to Christian all she did was make a _tsk_ sound and say: "Bad dog." And everybody but Christian laughed. We left listening to Johnathon repeat Rose's words over and over to Christian.

When we got home I shut and locked the door behind us, and pushed Rose against the wall kissing her. She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist to support herself as she pulled my shirt off, and I did the same to her. Soon we were both naked with our clothes on the floor, and us in the bed breathing very heavy. God, I missed having her in my arms.

Now I know what I want. For her to be mine forever.


	8. Good Morning Darkness

**Rose POV**

I woke up in the best place ever. I was in my love's arms, and nothing could be better. I love him. And I will never be afraid to say it again.

I turned in his arms to face him, when I noticed he was awake.

"Morning, beautiful." He said.

"I just woke up. I highly doubt I look beautiful."

"You're always beautiful." He smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said rubbing my cheek. "Shower and get dressed, I'll meet you out on the balcony." So I did as he said.

When I walked out on the balcony, he was leaning on the railing watching the sun set, yet again.

"Why did you want to come out here?" I asked.

"I thought you would like to watch the sun set with me." He grinned.

"I know that's not why you wanted to come out here. There's something else. What is it." I asked. He sighed.

"You never let me do things my way do you?" He smiled.

"One of my many great qualities." I grinned.

I was about to say something else, but he started to get down on one knee. I covered my mouth as soon as a gasp escaped.

"My beautiful Roza, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He smiled as he got out a box with a beautiful diamond ring.

I didn't uncover my mouth because I knew I would burst into tears. And although he has seen me cry many times, I still hated doing it. So, instead I nodded as he took my right hand a placed a ring with a silver band and heart cut diamond on my ring finger. I finally uncovered my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips landed hard on mine, and when he licked my bottom lip, I sucked on his and bit it as I broke the kiss.

"Still a tease," He laughed. "But you're _my_ tease." He said kissing me again.

"I love you, Comrade." I gasped.

"I love you too, Roza."

And with that, we wound up with our clothes on the floor, and us gasping for breath in the bed.

 **Dimitri POV**

I had planned on waiting a little longer to ask her, but with everything that's happened, I wanted to do it now because I could loose her at any moment. I will love her until the day I die. Even after.

We had fallen asleep again, so when I woke up it was no surprise that she was still sleeping. I knew that if I got up I would wake her up, and she is very cranky when you wake her up no matter what you do for her. And I don't think our engagement would help her crankiness subside.

She turned in my arms to face me, and I thought she was awake, but all she did was grab onto my waist and pull herself closer.

 _My Roza, always demanding my full attention._ I thought with a smile.

I laid there with her, watching her sleep. I think when she sleeps is the only time she ever gets any peace. She is certainly a lot nicer when she sleeps. But Christian wouldn't know she even had a nice side. He'd probably think that the only reason she smiles in her sleep is when she is satisfied with the death plans that she has created for him.

"Hmm." She mumbled.

"Roza, are you awake?" I asked, though I knew she was.

"No." She moaned. I laughed.

"Come on. We have to go get the kids." I said. Her eyes fluttered open looking at me.

"Fine." She said raising up. Then she looked at me. "You asked Lissa to keep them didn't you?" She asked, smiling because she knew she was right.

 _Busted..._

"I might have asked her if she wanted to." I said.

"You're not very sneaky." She observed. Though I could be very sneaky when I'm not around her. We practically have the same mind.

"Only when I'm around you." I kissed her.

"Ok, if we don't get the kids now we'll never get out of this bed today." She said breaking the kiss.

"I don't mind." I breathed. She laughed.

"I do. I've not seen Chelsea in a month." She wants to play it that way?

"You haven't seen me in a month either." I said kissing her again.

"Get dressed." She said walking into the bathroom.

 _Damn, I thought I had her convinced._ I thought. _Oh well. I got my treat watching her walk away._

 **Rose POV**

I bought Johnathon an IPod for when he gets board, and I saw that he left it in the bathroom from his bath yesterday morning. I remember putting my music album on there so before I got in the shower, yet again today, I scrolled through them:

Angel With a Shotgun : The Cab

Before he Cheats : Carrie Underwood

Broken Road : Rascal Flatts

Chalk Outline : 3 Days Grace

Dollhouse : Melanie Martinez

Don't : Ed Sheeran

Here Without You : 3 Doors Down

Hey Soul Sister : Train

In the End : Linkin Park

Jesus Take the Wheel : Carrie Underwood

Landing in London : 3 Doors Down

Lips of an Angel : Hinder

Never too Late : 3 Days Grace

She will be Loved : Maroon 5

I couldn't pick one so I just started at the top. When I finished showering it was on "Chalk Outline".

"Since when do you listen to music?" Dimitri asked, kissing me as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" I asked, smiling.

"Can you blame me?" He said kissing me again. I laughed.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, as he was still pulling me in for kisses.

"I'm curious." He replied, kissing me deeply.

"I had to do something to block out the sounds of my grandmother's screams." I said gasping when the kiss broke.

"Not anymore. Now you can listen to it when _you_ want to. Not to block out a noise you don't want to hear." Then he smiled. "And you can't use the headphones and music as an excuse as to why you're making me get up at night to tend to the baby." I laughed.

"I would never do that to you." I said grinning.

"I'll bet." He said in that thick Russian accent that I love so much. "You look very pretty." But before I can contradict him, he dragged my mouth to his.

The kiss was deeper than one that we've ever had. Even our first one never felt like this. It was very passionate and full of love and adoration. I knew he was afraid of loosing me, but he knows that he never will. At least I hope not.

When he licked my bottom lip I didn't tease him. I gave him what he wanted.

He pushed me back against the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist.

 _God why can't I ever say no to this man?_ I thought.

"Dimitri." I sighed.

"Yes, Roza?" He said turning his mouth from my lips to my neck.

"If we don't leave now, I'll never be able to convince Kirova to let Johnathon back into the school." I said. He smiled before playfully nipping my neck with his teeth. He knows better than to give me a hickey where everybody can see it.

"I'll convince her." He said starting to suck on the part of my neck he just nipped.

"Don't you dare." I warned smacking his arm playfully.

"Fine. One more kiss, and we leave." He said, but the way he kissed me told me that he wanted more.

"Let's go." I said pulling away from the kiss, and dragging him behind me.

We locked our fingers together and started towards Lissa's house.

 **Dimitri POV**

When we reach Lissa's house Johnathon was playing outside with Christian, and Lissa was in a chair with Chelsea in her arms sleeping. When Johnathon saw Rose, he stopped what he was doing and ran to her. She caught him easily, throwing him on her shoulders. We walked over to Lissa, and she smiled.

"Don't forget to talk to Kirova." She said to Rose.

"I won't." Rose told her. "Time to get off you're killing my neck." She said.

"I don't want to flip off. I have a headache." He replied. Rose sighed, so I grabbed Johnathon and pulled him off her neck carefully.

"Thank you." She looked away, then at Lissa. "Give me the baby." She said.

"Rose, she's fine you'll wake her up." Lissa said. Rose contemplated that.

"I don't care. She'll go back to sleep. Trust me, just give her to me."

"Why?" Lissa questioned.

"Christian is coming over here with a bucket, and I don't want to find out what's in it." She said frantically.

"Ok." Lissa gave Rose the baby, and we all looked over at Christian. He put the bucket down and put his left hand in his pocket.

When he got back to us, he squirted something in Rose's mouth, and Lissa quickly grabbed the baby. Then, Christian shoved something down the back of Rose's shirt, just as she elbowed him in the stomach as she fell to the ground spitting something out of her mouth.

"Shit." She gasped trying to get air. Then I saw the wrapper of what he squirted in her mouth, and I gasped. "What the hell got shoved into my mouth?" She breathed. Then, she read the label. "He squirted lube in my mouth." She said obviously not happy. She then proceeded to take out what was shoved down her shirt, and she practically exploded with rage. It was a condom. "Damn it, Christian! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" She screamed, getting up to chase him.

"Now, you should't use this language in front of children." Christian replied trying to run from her.

"Screw that! Besides, you won't be around anymore to hear it!" She retorted. Then, she started running towards him, so I got up and grabbed her.

"Rose, calm down." I whispered.

"Screw that! He went to far!" She shouted.

"Lissa!" I yelled behind me.

"Christian, hold the baby. She won't do anything if you have her. Johnathon, stand in front of him." And Johnathon complied. But it just made Rose's anger worse. I hate it, but there is only one way to get her to calm down.

"Lissa, compulsion." And she did it, but Rose wouldn't look at her, so she grabbed Rose's face and forced her to look at her.

"Rose, calm down." Rose soon became disoriented, and started to comply, slowly making her breathing even. "Sleep." And then Rose was out.

"Lissa, that wasn't her usual outburst." I said, picking her up as Lissa led the way into the house.

"I know. She's been taking more darkness from me than usual because of my constant healing in the clinic."

"Liss, when we learned what element you had, I read that the bond between you takes the darkness from you and gives it to her. Charmed silver is the only thing to keep it from consuming her." Christian said.

"Charming her stake won't solve anything, and I don't have any silver jewelry." Lissa said.

"Use her ring." I suggested. Lissa picked up her right hand, and took off her engagement ring. She took it to the kitchen, and began to charm it.

"Christian, go get a feeder. She's gonna need it when she's done." I told him, and he left quickly.

When Lissa finished she gave me the ring to place back on Rose. Then, went back into the kitchen with Lissa.

"I take it she said 'yes'?" She asked when I walked in.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Has Rose been acting different?" She asked.

"She's been eating a little more than usual, but that's just because she never got much food when she was gone. She gave most of it to Johnathon to keep him healthy. Why are you asking this?" I replied.

"Sh-she's pregnant." Lissa said looking at me warily.

"No. That's not possible. I've only had her back for a few days." I said. I wasn't worried about the dhampir-dhampir thing because she's shadow-kissed, which means anything is possible with her.

"I can feel it in her. She's not been taking all of the darkness. There's too much for her to take, and have the ability to stay in control. The baby is taking some of it from her so she can take more from me." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't." She said confidently.

"Do you know how far she is?" I asked. The last thing I want is for her to be reminded of what happened in the last month every time she looks at this baby.

"She is a month along." I guess I had a guilty look on my face because she quickly added, "It dosen't belong to that bastard, if that's what you're worried about. It know's you are it's biological father." She smiled.

"I don't know if Rose will be to happy though." I reply.

"She will be. She has always told me that she wanted kids." She said as she hugged me.

"Oh my god she's hugging someone other than Sparky. What happened?" Rose joked as she came into the kitchen.

"It's about time you woke up. I was thinking about throwing water on you." I said kissing her briefly.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate compulsion?" She asked as Lissa brought her some Advil and water.

"Quite a few times actually." Lissa laughed.

"Where are the kids?" Rose asked, but she got her answer when Chelsea started to scream as loud as she could.

Rose had never heard her scream like that so she ran in there worried that something was wrong. When we got in there Johnathon had her on the floor trying to play, but I guess she didn't want to be bothered because anytime he tried to touch her she screamed louder.

Rose ran to Chelsea and picked her up off the floor, then looked at Johnathon.

"Sit in that chair now." She instructed. Once she had Chelsea settled down, she placed her into the crib, then turned to Johnathon.

"Why was she in the floor?" Rose demanded kneeling to be at his level.

"She woke up, and you were still sleeping. I didn't want her to wake you up." He said softly.

"I don't care if she wakes me up. You know better than to hold her when there is no adult watching you, and you damn sure know better than to grab her out of that crib. What would you have done if you dropped her?" She continued.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Well, what's done, is done. You can't change it,but now I can't trust you to be alone with her now." She said standing up.

"Rose we need to go talk to Kirova." I reminded her.

"Ok. Let's go then." She said. Chelsea woke up again, so Rose just picked her up than took her with us.


	9. Kirova can smile?

**Rose POV**

I'm not going to lie, I'm still kind pissed at Christian and Johnathon. I don't quite know why I acted that way towards Christian. I've never been that bad. Oh well.

By the time I finished my inner rant, Dimitri was already walking us towards Kirova's office door. Then I was knocking.

"Come in." A feminine voice called from inside. So we complied.

"Ah. Ms. Hathaway." She looked at the small sleeping Chelsea that I carried in my arms, and then at the ring on my finger. "Soon to be Mrs. Belikov I presume?" She asked in her annoyingly prestigious voice.

"Yes, Headmistress." Dimitri replied politely.

"Well, congratulations. But I'm considering it safe to assume that you aren't here to discuss that." I nodded.

"I want to talk to you about allowing Johnathon to continue school at the academy." I said attempting to control my voice, so I don't wake Chelsea.

 _Stupid darkness side affects._ I thought.

"Why should I allow that? For all I know he could grow up to be another you." She stated. "God forbid that to happen." She muttered under her breath as Dimitri touched my arm to remind me that attacking her would not increase our chances at getting Johnathon back into school and training.

"You know as well as I do that dhampir numbers are dropping and strigoi numbers are rising. You need as many guardians as you can get if you want to keep the moroi protected." I scowled.

"Fine." She conceded. "Just try to keep him out of my office as well as yourself. The Hathaway's are beginning to drive me crazy." I smirked and nodded. She turned to Johnathon. "Do you still remember your schedule?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"Very well. You shall continue to run on that. As for training, your class is working more on the running than anything else at the moment so try to do that as much as possible. Ok?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Thank you Headmistress Kirova." He grinned and we left.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. I've been running around all day with my mom, so I am REALLY tired. I know it's not very good, but I will try to make it better next time.**


	10. Baby News

**Dimitri POV**

 **"** Rose are you ok?" asked her.

We had just gotten back from dropping Johnathon off at his first class, and taking Chelsea to daycare because the academy doesn't allow children of any age to go a single school day without being under an instructors watch.

"I don't know. I am extremely nauseated." Just then she got up and ran to the bathroom and began to vomit.

I ran after her thinking about what Lissa had said about her being pregnant. I reached the bathroom and began to pull her hair back.

When she was done she turned and sat on the edge of the bathtub next to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm getting sick though." She said looking at me.

"Rose... Lissa thinks the reason for your excessive eating and getting sick is because y-y-you're pregnant." I said meeting her gaze.

"That's impossible, two dhampirs can't have a baby." She said sounding a little histarical. "Dimitri, I swear I didn't- I couldn't ever do that to you." Worry and pain along with other conflicted emotions threatened to send her into tears. She looked at me with desperation in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't do that to me. I've seen her when other males look at her. She never acknowledges them, and when she does it's usually just a friendly smile nothing more.

"Roza, I know you wouldn't do that to me." I said wiping the tears away that where falling down her cheeks.

"N-n-no thee is no way he did this. How am I suppose to take care of a baby that belongs to that monster? I-"

"Roza, calm down it's not his. It's ours." She looked at me puzzled. "It has something to do with you being shadow-kissed." I whispered into her hair as I pulled her to me.

"What are we going to do?" She started crying again, and I don't know how much longer I can take it. I hate hearing her cry because she's upset.

"We'll figure it out like we always do: together." I stated as I kissed the top of her head, and comforted her as best as I could.

"I love you so much Dimitri. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." She said sniffing as she calmed down.

"I know, lyubov. Ya tebya lyublyu, dorogaya." Then I carried her to the bed and started whispering how much I loved her in Russian until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you sooo much for reading, but sadly this story will soon come to an end in a couple of chapters. :(**

 **But luckily I am starting a new story after this that I want you to be a part of, so if you have any ideas please put them in the reviews. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Also special shoutout to** KuwtharBelikov **! This was my first story so you could only imagine how ecstatic I was when I got my first review!**

 **Russian translations:**

 _ **Ya tebya lyublyu, dorogaya: I love you, sweetheart**_

 _ **Lyubov: Love**_

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Time Jump Then get Attacked

**Rose POV** _ **time jump 3 years**_

I was walking alongside Dimitri and Jenna (our 3 year old daughter) to return home from her school. Chelsea is also 3 now so it's a bit difficult taking care of two toddlers, but with Johnathon being 11 it's easier because he helps Dimitri and I a lot. Dimitri and I got married when I was three months pregnant because I didn't want to look pregnant on our wedding day, and of course Lissa was my maid of honor. Some how Lissa and Dimitri had convinced me to allow Christian to sit at the table rather than the floor like a dog should, during the reception.

I was smiling and watching Jenna talk about everything she did today in her little soprano voice that Dimitri and I love. She had my dark brown hair that seemed so dark it was black in some lighting. She has hazel eyes that she got from Johnathon which he inherited from our dhampir father. But what I loved the most is that she has Dimitri's mind and my attitude, and the rest is just a jumble of mine and Dimitri's features.

When we got to the house Jenna ran as fast as her legs could carry her all the way to her room to play while Dimitri went to the kitchen to cook dinner because I still can't. I picked up the mail off the table next to the door and began shuffling through until something caught my eye.

The letter was addressed to me but didn't have a return address. I know I have seen this writing somewhere, but I can't place who it belongs to, so instead of dwelling on it I opened it. As I started to read shock and fear coursed through my body flooding my veins, as my eyes threatened to release tears which I painstakingly held back.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _How have you been? I guess you're wondering who this is, but then again you're a very smart woman so I'm going to assume that you've already figured it out. I hope you have your stake handy because strigoi are not very kind creatures. We're coming for your precious family, Rose. Including Queen Vasilisa's family. I left Terasov last night, so I hope you don't mind if I pay a visit. I'll see you soon_

 _-Chris_

"Dimitri!" I called as I ran to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the worry coursed through his eyes. He took the letter from my hands, and as soon as he read it, there was nothing but screaming coming from outside. Jenna ran into my arms as she began to cry with Johnathon carrying Chelsea right behind her.

"Rose, take them to Lissa and Christian and lead them to the church." He said as he pulled out his stake. He kissed me and Jenna, as he began towards the door.

"Come on." I said to the kids as I pulled a stake out of the kitchen drawer and handed it to Johnathon. "Use it if something goes wrong Christian will hold them in place as you stake them. Just like we practiced. ok?" He nodded. I led them to Lissa's house where I was met with a hug by a panicked Lissa.

"Rose! Oh my God! Are you ok?" She asked in a panic.

"I'm fine but we need to get to the church." She nodded hastily.

"I'll lead a path of fire." Christian said. I nodded.

"Jenna, Johnathon come here." Lissa said. They did as they where told and Lissa picked Jenna up and held Johnathon's hand. We waled out of the house and ran to the church only having to stop once for me to kill the strigoi that was caught between the fire paths.

"Stay here." They all nodded. I kissed Jenna and Chelsea, and when I bent down to kiss Johnathon he hugged me and I whispered.

"Stay inside and only use the stake if you have to." I said kissing his cheek.

"Please come back." He whispered I gave a small sad smile as I ran out of the church.

* * *

 **Hey! So there will be two more chapters and I have to say I am VERY disappointed in you guys right now. Why are you not putting your ideas in the reviews? I just want to know what you guys want. You will not get another chapter until I see at least 1 idea for the next story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. PLEASE REVIEW!

**WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW? DO IT NOWWWWWWWWW!**


	13. Invasion

**Dimitri POV**

As soon as I ran out of the house it wasn't long until I heard Rose ushering the kids to Lissa's with her stake drawn and raised to strike.

I turned my attention to the strigoi charging toward me at an alarming speed, but he was new so he was very sloppy in his attack leaving an easy open to his heart. Not long after, a female strigoi with hair like Rose's charged towards me. She blocked much more which led me to believe that she is older, but much like the others, she died by my stake.

The church door slammed shut and I knew that Rose was out fighting the strigoi with me and the rest of the guardians.

There must have been a strigoi sneaking up on me because Rose ran over, and behind me I heard a screech that suggested that a strigoi just got sliced, but the sound was instantly cut off and I heard a body crumple to the ground.

"How did they get through the wards?" Rose asked finishing the strigoi that charged us.

"I don't know, but there aren't many left so now would be a good time to find Chris." I said grabbing her wrist as we took off running. We heard no noise in the cell bunker so we went through the trap door that led straight to the cell room. And sure enough there was Chris, but he wasn't alone.

* * *

 **Hey! So I know this was a short chapter, but I've been really busy lately. The next chapter will be the FINAL one before my next story is released in a few days. One more thing: If you want the next chapter you have to guess who was with Chris. The next chapter won't be released until I have at least one guess in the reviews. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	14. Love Over Evil

**Rose POV**

We had just reached the cell room, and what I saw shocked me. Chris had managed to get Lissa, Christian, and the kids out of the church.

He smirked as I realized a low growl had escaped my mouth.

"You really should have had a promised guardian with them in the church." He said smirking.

"Strigoi can't go in the church and they're far from stupid, so I know they didn't walk out." I growled.

"Compulsion may not work on you, darling, but it does work on these three." He smiled motioning towards Christian, Lissa, and Johnathon. "I've been thinking," She said rubbing his chin. "As much fun as it would be to have fun with you myself," This earned a glare and snarl from Dimitri who stepped closer. "I want to know how well you'll fare against your bastard of a brother." He motioned Johnathon forward, and that's when I noticed something wasn't right. He had a far away look in his eyes that screamed that he was not in control. I looked over at Christian and Lissa who where holding the girls to keep them from running to me.

Johnathon stalked forward a few more steps, then with the blink of an eye, he launched himself at me, knocking me down in the process. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri take on two strigoi that I didn't notice before. A third strigoi came up behind him, knocking the stake out of his hand, helping the other two pin him against the wall. I looked back at Johnathon and flipped him under me easily pinning him there. He was avoiding my eyes and I knew that if I got him to look me in the eyes he would break out of the compulsion.

"Johnathon, look at me." I whispered, grabbing his face to make him look at me. "Stop." With that one word he stopped struggling and I moved him to the corner of the room to keep him away from Chris.

I started towards Lissa and Christian.

"Rose!" Dimitri screamed, but it was to late. Chris had pinned me to the ground.

"I guess I should have known better than to make that bastard attack you." He snarled.

"Don't talk about him like that." I spit.

"I guess I'm just going to have to take care of you myself." He started to unbutton my flantal shirt while Dimitri struggled to get loose while screaming at the girls not to look. I gave up on struggling considering the fact that I couldn't move. Then I remembered reading about Anna and St. Vladimir with Christian. Anna used to use Vladimir's magic to kill strigoi on many occasions when she was almost beat. Almost.

I started to think about everyone I loved: Dimitri, Jenna, Chelsea, Johnathon, Lissa, and Christian. Then I thought about what this bastard did to me. He beat Johnathon, killed my grandmother, and took away my purity. He made me a _bloodwhore_. That thought sent me over the edge. He was down to the last button as I felt the warmness of the magic coursing through me. Then he looked up as he unbuttoned the last one.

"Let me up." I said sternly as my head tilted to the side slightly. He began to look disoriented as he complied. "Release them." He did as he was told again. When they were free I let the compulsion slide away unable to hold onto it any longer. Dimitri staked the strigoi, and Chris pulled out a knife on him as Dimitri swiftly staked him in the heart. I was unable to support myself any longer. I fell to the ground, and the last thing I saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the girls and Dimitri rushing towards me as Lissa passed out as well.

 **Dimitri POV**

She was laying in our room still unconscious. I was still in shock that sh was able to compulse Chris. The kids had went with Lissa and Christian to help clean up the academy with a couple of alchemists. Suddenly Roza's hand tightened in mine as she pulled into consciousness.

"Dimitri?" She whispered.

"I'm right here, milaya." I whispered as I stroked her hair.

"What happened to Chris?" She said worriedly.

"He's dead." I said, the venom in my voice making my accent thicker.

"What about the kids?"

"The kids are fine, milaya." She sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him sooner, Roza." I said.

"It's not your fault." She said, placing her had on my cheek.

"Yes it is. It's my job to protect you and I couldn't." I replied, placing my hand over hers.

"You did. He's dead now and I'm fine." I sighed.

"He would have raped you again."

"He didn't." She argued.

"He undressed you." I said coldly.

"That's not your fault, comrade." She said in a lighter tone.

"I'm sorry. I-" She cut me off with a passionate kiss that left me wanting more.

"It's over. He's dead, and he can't hurt us anymore." She said sternly, and effectively ending the conversation. I kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much, Roza."

"I love you too, tovarishch." That one word set me off into a deep frenzy that wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms forever. And now I get to.

* * *

 **Hey! So this is the end of this story I hope you all will read my next one in a few days! Please review of what you thought of this VA fanfic I would really appreciate it!**

Russian Translations:

 _Milaya: Sweetie_

 _Tovarishch: Comrade_

 **THANKS FOR** READING!


End file.
